


The Chase is On

by soulofevil



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/pseuds/soulofevil
Summary: Competition isn't the only thing heating up the quidditch match.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Antoine Triplett
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12
Collections: QuakeriderValentine'sDay





	The Chase is On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Quakerider Writers Guild's First Challenge prompt First Look  
> Moodboard made by accio-the-force
> 
>   
> 

The game had turned chaotic, which was just becoming a signature move of Hufflepuff games. Four of the six chasers were clustered up trying to keep ahold of the quaffle, three of the beaters were also right there, Gryffindor’s guys trying to stop Sinara from pelting more bludgers at their players and the snitch must have been seen because both seekers were hovering around the scene.

Almost ten people grouped around the same area, jostling each other around they fought for one ball and avoid others. Robbie circled, watching that quaffle and waiting for his moment to dive into the fray.

Something zipped by and it was just an automatic reaction for Robbie to reach out and snatch it, even as someone was yelling at him. Then there was a crash and a tangle of red and yellow robes, broomsticks and limbs all before the sudden impact of the ground against his back and the Gryffindor player on his chest. Said Gryffindor player lifted his head and-

Oh. The man was very handsome and Robbie remembered some of his teammates fawning over the Gryffindor seeker. But then the seeker’s dark face broke into a smile and cohesive thought went out the door for Robbie. The crinkle of his eyes, the curl of those lips, that jawline… he had to have felt the way Robbie’s heart was pounding in his chest, especially since he was still on it.

The guy started talking and Robbie was more than happy to let his gaze shift down to those lips again.  
“Sorry about that. You ok there? You look like you might have had more than just the wind knocked out of you.”  
Robbie, never big on words to start with, couldn’t find any now, especially with the way the other guy was looking at him. Those brown eyes were very nice and very expressive. And right now, the Gryffindor looked a little concerned and Robbie didn’t want to worry him, Robbie was fine.

Clearing his throat, Robbie gave a nod and tried to verbalize the thoughts running through his mind.  
“You have really pretty eyes.”  
Well. That _was_ a thought. And the embarrassment that Robbie would have felt was lessened by the way that smile widened on the man’s face. 

“Yeah, I think you’re alright. How about I take that off your hand,” He nodded to Robbie’s clenched fist, Robbie having long forgotten he was still holding onto anything. “Then go get someone to take a look at you.”

Robbie nodded, not even sure if he could say no as he held his hands out. The other guy looked surprised but eagerly reached out, carefully pulling Robbie’s fingers apart and, oh hey that was the snitch he had caught. Then both the small orb and warm fingers were gone, the guy quickly dislodging himself from Robbie. Despite the weight of the other man being gone, Robbie still found it hard to breathe.

A thud near his head and Robbie’s eyes moved from where the Gryffindor had been up to look at Sinara.  
“...Reyes. Did you just give the win to the opposing team.”

* * *

They had lost the game and the team was mad at him but with his concussion it was the sort of thing that would burn out by the end of the week. Or when Sinara managed to bludgeon with a ball first.

At breakfast he still sat away from the rest of the team, close enough to hear the muted tone of the conversations that came after a big loss but far enough away to have his pity party by himself. He was disappointed in the game of course but when he replayed handing the snitch over in his mind, it was with a breath held in anticipation at the remembered touch of fingers and the way he had looked at Robbie-

“Hey.”

Robbie looked up to see the Gryffindor seeker he had just been daydreaming about sit down across from him. Robbie looked at him, then down the table at his teammates, then back to the seeker who looked far too amused and at ease sitting there.

“Uh hi.”

Another look down the table because Robbie could feel Sinara watching him. Them. She was definitely watching the two of them as she reached for a bagel in the middle of the table.

“You know, if your team is giving you trouble you could come sit with us.”  
The look Robbie shot the guy said enough, the seeker laughing and holding his hands up in surrender.  
“Alright, alright. It’s Reyes right?”

“Yeah, but Robbie is better.”

“Robbie,” And the guy smiled again as he tested out Robbie’s name. Not one of those big wide grins, this was smaller, softer and oh god what was he doing, already cataloging the smiles of a guy whose name he hadn’t bothered to learn. “If you won’t let the team congratulate you, how about just me? There the weekend trip to Hogsmeade coming up and we can go together.”

Were your palms suppose to get this sweaty when someone asked you out? Or your heart pound this loudly in your ears. Glancing down the table, even his teammates had gone silent, trying not to look at Robbie and the guy even if they were obviously listening.

Nodding was Robbie’s first answer as he looked back at the guy, waiting for his mouth to catch up with the rest of him.  
“Yeah, ok, this weekend. Just us in Hogsmeade.”  
The guy’s smile widened at Robbie’s answer, nodding his own head as he started to get up. Robbie reached out, grabbing his hand before he could go.  
“This probably makes me sound like an asshole but uh what’s your name?”

The guy looked at Robbie, eyebrow raised like he didn’t believe it before leaning forward.  
“It’s Trip to my friends but you can call me Antonie.”  
He gave Robbie a wink before he started walking towards the Gryffindor table.  
“See you Saturday Robbie.”

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcomed! You can also hit me up on tumblr as soulofevil


End file.
